All's Fair in Love and Quidditch
by RaveOfHorror
Summary: Jane Bryce has always been ignored by her fellow students. Except for her Bestfriend Jett, who loves her for her. Roger Davies is Hogwarts'next playboy, and he happens to be interested in her. Will Roger get Jane? Or will he finally have met his match?
1. Invisible Quidditch Player

All's Fair in Love and Quidditch

Chapter 1-The Invisible Quidditch Player

I'm invisible. No, not _literally _invisible. Just plain, too plain for anyone to really notice. My name is Jane Bryce or _Plain Jane _to my fellow Hogwartians. I am a seventh year and Seeker for the Hufflepuff Quidditch team. Okay so, just because I'm _invisible _doesn't mean I don't have friends. I have one, and it's only because we've been next-door neighbors since we've been in nappies. He's Hufflepuff's Quidditch captain and my very bestfriend, Jett Emberly. One of the most handsome and popular blokes in Hogwarts and he's _my _bestfriend.

Let me explain why they call me Plain Jane. You could say it's mainly due to my outward appearance. Short boy-like brown hair and a decent body type. Like I said, Quidditch Seeker. I'm kinda average height and I wear mostly jeans and tee shirts. The only thing I can call un-plain about me are my eyes. They're hazel with an orange ring around the pupils. But, nobody looks at me long enough to notice this.

Especially since for the past six years I've worn rather large glasses. Now, in my seventh year, I have corrected my eyesight and discarded those horrible coke-bottle specs. Anyway, enough about that. Let's move on. It's Monday. I hate Mondays. Actually, I hate every weekday. I like the weekends because I don't have to be in class on those days.

I'm on my way to my last class of the day and wouldn't you know it, Charms with the Ravenclaws. Normally, Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs get on quite amiably. But, it's Quidditch season. Which means that we are enemies as, our next match is against them.

Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff are now enemies, at least until after then next match. Then we're all chums again. Well, except for me who's only friend is some bloke I've known since forever. I walk in and find that Jett is already in his seat, crowded by a gaggle of Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff girls. Prof. Flitwick shoos the sixth and fifth years from the room and huffs silently.

You'd think he'd be used to this crap by now. Jett looks up and smiles his great big perfectly white smile at me and motions for me to sit. He always saves me a seat. Such a good bloke-friend. "Thanks Jett" I said, sitting next to him. He smiles and his dark blue eyes shine with mischief.

"You were almost late Janey" he says, as we took out last night's assignment. He ran his hand through his silky blonde hair and smiled again. He was so laid back at times. Except during Quidditch practice. He's all business on these days.

"Almost, but not quite. Unlike someone else" I said, eyeing the door. Prof. Flitwick was standing on a stack of books, with his back turned toward the class. He was talking excitedly while writing on the board. So, he didn't notice the one late comer.

Yep, you guessed it ladies and gentleman. Ravenclaw's own Quidditch captain, Roger Davies. You could say he was handsome. Tall, slender, fit, midnight hair, and ice-blue eyes. But, he was a total letch. Nothing more than a slack-off charlatan. A man whore. He disgusted me to no extent.

He slipped in quietly and dropped into the seat behind me. "Janey, can I ask you something?" Jett asked, turning my attention back to him. I looked up at him, then at Flitwick and then back to him.

"Sure, what's up?" I asked, looking at him.

"Can I um..can I-"

"Let me borrow a quill Emberly?" Roger said, leaning in between Jett and I. Stupid Davies.

"Sure mate. Here" Jett said, shortly, handing him a quill.

"Who were you talking to anyway?" Davies whispered to him. Jett and I looked at him in utter disbelief. What the feck?

"I was talking to my friend, Roger. Didn't you notice?" Jett asked, making him look at me. I wouldn't look back at him. See? I really am the invisible Quidditch player.

"No not really. Hey, are you sill dating that hot piece of arse? Uh..what's her name? Megan Jones, was it?" he asked, completely disregarding the fact that I was right next to him.

"No mate. I dropped her at the end of last term. She wasn't serious girlfriend material. Why?" Jett answered, not at all bothering to acknowledge the fact that Megan was a mere few seats away.

Sometimes blokes are just so blind and stupid and inconsiderate. Merlin, I could go on forever. "No reason mate. I just need someone to go to Hogsmeade with this weekend" he answered, sitting back in his seat. Just in time for Flitwick to turn around and start jabbering on about Merlin knows what.

After class, Jett waited outside the class for me and we started walking down the corridor toward Hufflepuff House. And as usual, some arse pushes past me in a hurry and slams me into the stone wall. "OW!" I cried out. The prat didn't even say sorry or anything.

"Jane are you alright?" Jett asked, picking my rucksack up and helping me off the floor.

"Yeah, I am. Thanks again Jett" I said, as he handed me my bag and we continued walking.

"Maybe you really are invisible" he said, laughing warmly.

"Yep, that's me. The Invisible Quidditch Player"

**A/N: **Okay well here it is, the first chapter of my newest fanfics. The title and first four chapter titles are thanks to my bestfriend who is co-writer and co-creator of this fic. This chapter didn't go so well but we tried. It's hard to do decent typing and thinking when said writer's go to college full time and are hardly able to get online. This story is dedicated to all the Plain Janes out there and the Not So Plain Janes who are awesome enough to be friend one.


	2. Unconventional Potions Tutor

Chapter 2- The Unconventional Potions Tutor

It was now Tuesday. Still bad but, not as bad as a Monday. My other dormmates, Megan Jones, Hannah Abbot, Susan Bones, and Annabella Haines were all still in bed. Not me. I was up and already ready for another monotonous day at Hogwarts. I was out before they were up, not that they noticed when I was in anyway. Jett was already downstairs waiting for me in the common room. He's a great bloke-friend.

"Oi! Emberly, who're you waiting around for, let's get to breakfast!" Wayne Hopkins, a bloke in our year yelled. He along with Justin Finch-Fletchly, Ernie Macmillan, and Zacharias Smith were in the dorms with Jett. They were a bunch of gits.

"I'm waiting for Jane you plank! Remember? I always wait for her" he said, as I made my way over to him.

"Oh right. Sorry 13. He said, using my Quidditch Uniform's number. Really, that's all I am to people. Number 13. What jack offs. Wayne the prick ended up slapping Jett on the back before heading out with the rest of the blokes.

"I just don't get it. How do they not see you?" he asked, as he slung his bag over his shoulder and walked out after me.

"Invisible Quidditch Player, remember?" I said, making him chuckle. The blokes were running about and just being idiotic when my doormmates walked out, chatting about the same meaningless crap. Boys, makeup, Witch Weekly, the next date for a Hogsmeade trip or Ball.

"Right, well Potions is up and I believe that Snape is going to have our arses if we're late" he said, making me laugh.

"Then let's get to breakfast, grab some toast, and get to Potions" I said, and we did just that. Potions with the Ravenclaws. Not entirely painful. At least before Roger Davies walked into the room.

"Mr. Davies, I do believe you are late again. Be advised that I will not tolerate your tardiness much longer and if you want to keep your position as Quidditch Captain, I suggest you bring up your grades. Yes. I know just how to resolve your issues" he said, smiling menacingly.

He's so hot. Oops…did I just say that? Professor Snape is just so deep and there is definitely more to him than meets the eye. He's misunderstood, like me. Perhaps this is why I've been crushing on the man since first year. Not that anyone knows. Not even Jett knows. Nor will anyone ever ever ever ever ever know. Ever.

"Oh yeah? How's that?" he asks, leaning back on his seat. He thinks he can do no wrong. Stupid prat.

"I will assign you a Potions Tutor and you and that chosen student will study together three times a week for two hours" he said, making Roger lose his balance and slam into the stone floor.

Ha! That'll teach him to mess with Prof. Sexy Snape! "Your Potions tutor will be Miss Bryce" he said, making my head snap up. WHAT?

"Who?" he asked, setting the chair right again and sitting down properly. Professor Snape pointed to me and this caused the entire bloody class to look in my direction. "Plain Jane?" he asked, warily. What an arse.

"Miss Bryce is also going to be your partner for the rest of term" he said, turning away. Noone ever argues with him and, I wasn't going to start. Jett looked frustrated and the Ravenclaw girls looked scandalized. Roger just looked pale as a sheet. God Damnit, why me?

"Professor Snape that's just torture! Why can't you choose someone more like Lisa? Or Padma? At least they're in Ravenclaw," he complained, loudly. Wow, does he really hate me that much?

"Silence Mr. Davies! Miss Bryce, move to sit next to Mr. Davies and Miss Edgecombe, please move to sit next to Mr. Emberly" he commanded in that low sexy voice of his. Oh Severus, why must you torture me so?

Roger muttered as me and that skank Marietta switched seats. Great, I was no longer near the front close to my beloved Severus. Damn you Roger. You stupid prat. I sat down and opened my Potions book. We didn't speak at all and now I was forced to help him study. For the rest of that lesson, we didn't speak. As a matter of fact, I ended up doing all the bloody work myself!

"Gee, I just love your technique of not doing anything during Potions," I muttered, hoping he would hear me.

"Did you say something?" he asked, looking at me. He had this sort of bored expression on his face. God, I hate him.

"Goddamnit Davies, you're bloody annoying," I said, walking ahead of him.

"What? Why do you say that?" he asked, easily keeping up with me. This is the most we've ever talked and trust me, it was not pleasant. He kept walking next to me, I had no way to shake him off so, I stopped dead in my tracks. Big mistake. He didn't realize this and had plowed right into me.

"Get off!" I screamed, as my nose hit the stone floor. I felt the hot crimson liquid gush down from my nose as I attempted to get the heavy prat off of me. It took him a moment before he got off and tried to help me up. "Don't touch me you enormous wanker!" I yelled, covering my nose with my hand.

"Well, I do have an enormous wanker. Thanks for noticing," he said, grinning stupidly.

"Ugh, you're disgusting," I said, wiping my nose on my sleeve. Stupid Davies.

"I've been accused of it," He said, continuing to walk with me.

"What are you doing?" I asked, as we turned to walk up the staircase.

"Making sure you get to the Hospital Wing alright," he said, shocking me into momentary silence. I don't think that Roger Davies has ever been this nice to me. Not since before we went off to Hogwarts.

"I don't need your help Davies! Just piss off!" I yelled, yanking my arm out of his grasp. He just stood silent, with a peculiar look on his face. I hurried into the Hospital Wing and hoped that he would just leave. Stupid Roger Bloody Davies.

About five minutes later, I walked out of the Hospital Wing all better and just as I suspected, no Davies. I sighed and walked down the hall, trying to collect my thoughts. Great, I have to meet that idiot in the library tonight after dinner. Severus had spoken to the Head Master and Madame Pince to allot for time after dinner. It was after all in the sake of a young man's education, as he had put it. What a hunk…Merlin's balls did I just say that?

After the rest of my classes, I walked into the Great Hall to eat something when I spotted Jett sitting alone. That's right we had a lot of different classes now. I only had Potions, Herbology, and Charms with him. It sucked, I love goofing around with Jett in class, at least for Muggle Studies, Arithmancy, and Ancient Runes I didn't need a partner. I could work alone without the humiliation of partnering up with an arse that doesn't even know who I am.

That's different now that I'm Roger Bloody Davies's bloody Potions tutor. I walk into the library after dinner and sat at the assigned table. No Davies. He better show up in the next ten minutes, or I'm out of here. Five minutes later, still no Davies. Stupid prick. I can't believe I have to waste my time here when the bastard isn't even showing up. I was just about to get up when he finally walked in. Casual and all suave-like as if he didn't do anything wrong. He really burns my toast.

"You're late Davies," I said, bitterly.

"Yeah, I was busy snogging. Can't we find some way around this little tutoring thing?" Roger asked, looking bored.

"Well, we don't have to do this, But, Professor Snape does go through with his threats. You do want to keep your spot as Quidditch Captain, don't you?" I said, making him scowl.

"Fine, what will you be teaching me Smart Arse?" he said, annoyed. Good, I struck a nerve. Let that teach him to mess with me.

"Potions. I mean, what exactly is your problem with them?" I asked, not really caring to go through with this. But, I want to make Professor Snape proud of me. He will notice me, if it's the last thing I do.

"They're boring. I mean, can't we just share notes and call it a day?" Roger asked, dropping into the chair next to me. I looked up and frowned.

"Because, that's the easy way out and you wouldn't learn a thing from just copying my notes," I said, in a knowitall tone. He just brings out the worse in me.

"Oh Merlin, fine woman we'll do it your way. Teach me Smarty McSmartArse," he said, sarcastically.

"Why can't you just be mature about this Davies? I don't want to be here just as much as you do! In fact, I'd rather you failed out and left me the bloody Hell alone you stupid lazy inconsiderate pratty womanizing sloppy arse of a bloke!" I screamed, slamming the large book into his chest. And then I ran.

**A/N: Okay so it was pretty crappy. Sorry, I just have so much going on in my life right now. I'll try to update as soon as I can, for the few who actually like this fic. Many thanks to Harry and Ginny for the kick-ass banner and the first and so far only review.**


	3. Betting on Plain Jane

Chapter 3-Betting on Plain Jane

-Roger Davies-

What the fuck is Plain Jane's bloody problem? Merlin's balls, the woman is bloody bonkers. I don't even know why Emberly hangs around that mental Tomboy. She's not even good looking, especially when she wears those ugly coke-bottles. At least her hair is getting longer, she doesn't look like such a boy anymore. Still, she's completely unattractive and her better-than-you attitude is annoying. Not that I let on that I noticed. I noticed her alright, I noticed how rude and totally head over arse she is over that git Snape. It's so stupid, I mean maybe I'd once had a crush on Professor Sinistra but, that was in second year. Plain Jane is too old for a crush on a Professor.

Whatever, so I could just make her look good for old Snape and she might back off a bit. I just want to stay Captain or Ravenclaw is fucked. I decided to leave the library so that I could get back to Ravenclaw Tower. There has to be some way I can knock that unbearable know it all down a peg or two. "Hey Roger what's going on?" asked Jack Harker, a Ravenclaw in my year. We were pretty good friends.

"Plotting. I want to take that bitch Plain Jane down. I want to make her wish she hadn't called me all of that crap," I confessed, making him smirk. Jack loved getting back at people. He was my partner in crime you could say.

"What are you going to do?" he asked, running a hand through his long black hair. Sometimes people mistook us for brothers.

"I'm thinking mate. Give me a moment," I said, as we made our way up some staircases.

"I've got an idea," Jack said, smirking.

"Oh this I've got to hear," Terry said, over hearing our conversation. He also liked to get in on the action at times.

"I know, I bet that you can't get plain Jane to fall in love with you before the end of term. It'll be perfect, and if she loves you, you can shag her and then drop her," Jack said, particularly deviously.

"Seriously? What'll I get if I win?" I said, thinking about it. It wasn't a bad idea and it would be the perfect revenge.

"This is just for fun now. If you're man enough to tame that beastly tomboy then you will be a God among us mere Wizards," Jack said, making Terry nod in agreement. I liked the sound of that, a God among Wizards. That was definitely something I could live with.

"Fine, place your bets boys because this is going to be easy," I said, smiling at them.

"Yeah right Davies, like you could get that thing to even give you the time," Marietta Edgecombe said, slipping into the sofa next to Terry.

"I got you to," I said, making her scowl.

"Fine then, I want in," she said, pushing her dark curls out of her face.

"That's the spirit, five galleons'll get you in," Terry said, conjuring up a box. We each put the five in and Terry set off to collect more bets from other Ravenclaws. They were always up for a good gamble, because they knew I was the master. I always win. Nothing and no one could ever beat me in the game.

After getting more bets and such I decided to try and reel her in. She probably would return the Library so that would be my first stop, she did leave her rucksack there. As I made my way down the corridor, I ran right into her. "Pla-Jane…Jane look, I'm really sorry about the way I acted back there," I said, giving her a sincere look.

She looked at me again for a few moments before sighing. "It's okay Davies. We'll just meet up again tomorrow, I'm late meeting Jett anyway," she said, plainly. She started to walk away before I even had a chance to finish speaking.

"Hey wait!" I said, making her turn around.

"What?" she asked, looking slightly annoyed. What a bitch.

"I wanted to know if…if…if you'd like to go to Hogsmeade with me this coming weekend?" I forced out. Thankfully it made me sound shy. I could not get the taste of bile out of my mouth. I can't believe I just asked out Plain Jane. I feel sick but, I force out a suave smile and wait.

"No. I would not. Sorry Davies but, you're not my type," she said, completely blowing me off. She just walked away leaving me there in humiliation. It was a good thing nobody was around or I really would have been pissed. And what the Hell is that whole "you're not my type" thing about? I'm everyone's type. She was not going to get away with this. That unbearable Tomboy will be mine.

**A/N: Sorry about the extremely late and super short update. As stated in other fics, life has been hectic these last few months. I'll try to get the next chapter in as soon as possible.**


End file.
